Abracadabra 3 Argument
Aphors 1. I prepared to distribute the As from the Aig (monastic version of an A grade essay that is a token of professionalism, which monastics change one breasoning or sentence in for each new person and it is enough for the new person to earn the A is if it were original). I did this by standing in the circle with you, and handing the A to you. First, I wrote a 190-breasoning (100%) A, having a new last breasoning for the current person. Second, I prepared to distribute the Aig to the next person. Third, I repeated this until all the people who had received the Aig had an A. In this way, I prepared to distribute the As from the Aig by standing in the circle with you, and handing the A to you. 2. I prepared to appear professional while the Aig was distributed by meditating each day to protect myself because I was untrained in pedagogy (Education) or the Aig topic (department). In order to write As (A grade tokens of professionalism) I needed an artificial Pedagogy degree, composed of 10 10-breasoning long As, chosen from the breasonings details (breason out 10 breasonings, in other words think of 10 sets of x, y and z dimensions of each breasoning in the breasonings details’ breasoning lists), where you can write 10-breasoning long As instead of 190 breasonings because the degree helps you. You can write 10-breasoning long As in the Pedagogy degree itself because you are protected while working on it by it. After breasoning out the Aig (see item 1), think of a 2 (one for the employee and one for the manager to mean the total of 20 breasonings are expanded to 100 breasonings by politicians) *10 breasoning long sales A’s worth of characters in a text of your choice) to establish the Aig’s professional standard, and take care of correcting, finishing and doing As to access the Aig at all. I did this by jogging around the Botannical Gardens track. First, I ran some of the way. Second, I ran a little further. Third, I finished the run. In this way, I prepared to appear professional while the Aig was distributed by jogging around the Botannical Gardens track. 3. I prepared to verify that the chicken was not outside the cool room for 10 minutes. I did this by verifying that the use by date was current. First, I verified that the year on the use by date was this year or earlier. Second, I verified that the month on the use by date was this month or earlier. Third, I verified that the day on the use by date was this day or earlier. In this way, I prepared to verify that the chicken was not outside the cool room for 10 minutes by verifying that the use by date was current. 4. I prepared to verify that the ceiling was clean. I did this by licking the spatula’s flat end. First, I tested that the end of the implement closer to the middle was flat. Second, I tested that the middle of the implement was flat. Third, I tested that the end of the implement closer to the end was flat. In this way, I prepared to verify that the ceiling was clean by licking the spatula’s flat end. 5. I prepared to distribute the salespeople for my product uniformly. I did this by placing the pistachio nuts into the pistachio ice-cream. First, I placed a pistachio nut in the centre of the top surface of the ice-cream. Second, I embedded the nth concentric square with 2n – 1 pistachio nuts on the edge, starting with n = 1, so that a uniform grid was constructed. Third, I placed points of sale at each intersection of the grid. In this way, I prepared to distribute the salespeople for my product uniformly by placing the pistachio nuts into the pistachio ice-cream. 6. I prepared to prevent death. I did this by placing the wet floor sign beside the mopped area. First, I listened to the customer report the spill. Second, I confirmed the details about the spill with the customer. Third, I mopped the floor and placed the wet floor sign beside the mopped area. In this way, I prepared to prevent death by placing the wet floor sign beside the mopped area. 7. I prepared to make space for the new cattle. I did this by burning the baby that had died. First, I burned the body’s head. Second, I burned the body’s body. Third, I burned the baby’s limbs. In this way, I prepared to make space for the new cattle by burning the baby that had died. 8. I prepared to lead the running squad. I did this by forming a running lane on the athletics track. First, I ran first in line. Second, the second athlete followed me. Third, the third athlete followed him. In this way, I prepared to lead the running squad by forming a running lane on the athletics track. 9. I prepared to centre the house on the property. I did this by centering the hat on my head. First, I placed the hat on my head. Second, I made sure that it was on straight. Third, I rotated it so that the front of the hat was pointing forwards. In this way, I prepared to centre the house on the property by centering the hat on my head. 10. I prepared to push the base of the flag into the ground. I did this by pointing the rod gyroscope at the letter. First, I let the rod gyroscope hang down. Second, I placed the letter tile underneath it. Third, I verified that the rod gyroscope was pointing at the letter by looking down along the rod at the letter. In this way, I prepared to push the base of the flag into the ground by pointing the rod gyroscope at the letter. 11. The lady prepared for more of the chemical to be used in the new version of the practical. She did this by applying lipstick to her lips. First, she uncapped the lipstick and twisted the container to expose enough of it. Second, she applied it to her top lip. Third, she applied it to her bottom lip. In this way, the lady prepared for more of the chemical to be used in the new version of the practical by applying lipstick to her lips. 12. I prepared to make sure the hips worked well. I did this by allowing the budgerigar to step onto my finger. First, I opened the door of the budgie’s cage. Second, I placed my finger next to the budgie’s stomach. Third, I removed the budgie from the cage while he was sitting on my finger. In this way, I prepared to make sure the hips worked well by allowing the budgerigar to step onto my finger. 13. I prepared to go the café. I did this by counting the petty cash. First, I counted the number of coins or notes of the first denomination and added their total to the grand total. Second, I prepared to do this with the next denomination. Third, I repeated this until there were no denominations left. In this way, I prepared to go the café by counting the petty cash. 14. I prepared to write “Happy Birthday”. I did this by writing it with the icing sugar on the cake. First, I filled the pen with icing sugar. Second, I poured the icing sugar through the hole. Third, I wrote the words on the top of the cake. In this way, I prepared to write “Happy Birthday” by writing it with the icing sugar on the cake. 15. I prepared to love the atheist delights. I did this by listening to the intersex lady (the lady with no genital organs whatsoever). First, I looked up the telephone number in the telephone directory. Second, I rang it. Third, I had a conversation with the lady when she answered. In this way, I prepared to love the atheist delights by listening to the intersex lady. 16. I prepared to love the big ideas. I did this by blowing up the big balloon. First, I held the neck of the balloon. Second, I blew up the balloon. Third, I tied a knot in the neck of the balloon. In this way, I prepared to love the big ideas by blowing up the big balloon. 17. I prepared to feed the kitten. I did this by pouring a bowl of milk for her. First, I put the bowl on the ground. Second, I poured milk into the bowl. Third, I called the kitten to let her know that I had poured a bowl of milk for her. In this way, I prepared to feed the kitten by pouring a bowl of milk for her. 18. The pop singer prepared to ask for a harp effect to be applied to his voice. He did this by playing the harp. First, he sat at the harp. Second, he selected the middle C string. Third, he plucked the string. In this way, the pop singer prepared to ask for a harp effect to be applied to his voice by playing the harp. 19. The pop singer prepared to ask for a fast beat in his song. He did this by playing the drums quickly. First, he wrote down the tempo 200 beats per minute that he planned to paly the drums at on a sheet of paper. Second, he set the metronome to this tempo. Third, he played the drum at this tempo. In this way, the pop singer prepared to ask for a fast beat in his song by playing the drums quickly. 20. The pop singer prepared to ask for a rocket sound effect to be played. He did this by dragging a stick through the sand box. First, he selected the stick. Second, he positioned it’s end at one end of the sand box. Third, he moved it through the sand box until it had reached the other end. In this way, the pop singer prepared to ask for a rocket sound effect to be played by dragging a stick through the sand box. 21. The pop singer prepared to ask for a church bell to be played, suggesting he was kingly. He did this by striking the bell with a stick. First, he hung the bell from a stand. Second, he lifted the stick. Third, he struck the bell with the stick. In this way, the pop singer prepared to ask for a church bell to be played, suggesting he was kingly by striking the bell with a stick. 22. I prepared to help the baby tie her shoelaces. I did this by seeing the baby. First, I bobbed down on the ground. Second, I looked forward. Third, I looked forward each distance in front of me until I saw the baby. In this way, I prepared to help the baby tie her shoelaces by seeing the baby. 23. I prepared to be secular-minded. I did this by shaking hands with my colleague. First, I looked my colleague in the eye. Second, I grasped his hand. Third, I shook his hand. In this way, I prepared to be secular-minded by shaking hands with my colleague. 24. I prepared to devise an ulterior motive. I did this by wearing the diving equipment. First, I attached the oxygen cylinders to the mask. Second, I mounted the oxygen cylinders on my back. Third, I put on the mask. In this way, I prepared to devise an ulterior motive by wearing the diving equipment. 25. I prepared to eat the apple peel. I did this by reading the script. First, I read flamboyantly. Second, I read gingerlilily. Third, I read Moroccan-like. In this way, I prepared to eat the apple peel by reading the script. 26. I prepared to read the Queen a letter. I did this by wetting the envelope. First, I sucked 20 aliquots of water into the pipette from the test tube. Second, I squeezed the water into the petri dish from the pipette. Third, I dabbed my applicator in the petri dish with water and wet the adhesive strip inside the flap of the envelope with it. In this way, I prepared to read the Queen a letter by wetting the envelope. 27. I prepared to drive the car. I did this by hooking the trailer to the car. First, I hooked the front of the trailer to the back of the car. Second, I unlocked the locks. Third, I chained the hook into a closed circle with the chain and locked it at both ends. In this way, I prepared to drive the car by hooking the trailer to the car. 28. I prepared to leave Earth. I did this by calculating that the Space Rocket should move up 4 metres. First, I moved the rocket up 2 metres. Second, I moved the rocket up another 2 metres. Third, I calculated that the rocket had moved up 2+2=4 metres. In this way, I prepared to leave Earth by calculating that the Space Rocket should move up 4 metres. 29. I prepared to deliver the cardboard boxes. I did this by swerving into the car port. First, I positioned the car perpendicularly to the car port. Second, I moved in front of the car port. Third, I turned into the car port. In this way, I prepared to deliver the cardboard boxes by swerving into the car port. 30. The aboriginal prepared to play with the duck. He did this by painting the duck. First, he dipped the brush in the paint can. Second, he applied the brush to the duck. Third, he repeated this until he had painted the duck with a coat of paint. In this way, the aboriginal prepared to play with the duck by painting the duck. 31. I prepared to sing at the concert. I did this by finding my seat at the auditorium. First, I remembered the row and seat number printed on the ticket. Second, I found the row of seats with this row number. Third, I found the seat with this seat number. In this way, I prepared to sing at the concert by finding my seat at the auditorium. 32. I prepared to help the students with their homework, by explaining to monastics how to produce Aigs, or A grade essays which can be modified for each recipient to earn A. I did this by buying Vetusia3D™, which is a computer game that explained aspects of how to produce Aigs. First, I went anywhere I liked to. Second, I changed it around. Third, I wrote an argument agreeing with (not disagreeing with) a published article’s conclusion. In this way, I prepared to help the students with their homework by buying Vetusia3D™. Breasoning List 1. A, circle, bicycle lock, metronome, luck pot, distributor. 2. Professor, degree, argument, Botannical Gardens, track, sales representative. 3. Chicken, use by date label, calendar, calendar page, arc, cool room. 4. Ceiling, spatula, fork, oar, bubble gauge, salt. 5. Container, pistachio nut, ice-cream, grid, shops, salesperson. 6. Road line, wet floor sign, customer, confirmation slip, mop, bucket. 7. Cattle, baby that had died, head, body, limbs, yard. 8. running squad, running lane, line, second athlete, cord, athletics track. 9. House, hat, head, ruler, arrow, property. 10. Flag, point, rod gyroscope, string, letter tile, ground. 11. lady, lipstick, cap, top lip, bottom lip, chemical. 12. Hips, budgerigar, door, finger, cage, leg. 13. Café, petty cash, coins, notes, plus sign, cup. 14. Baby, cake, pen, icing, word, smiling face. 15. Religious follower, intersex lady, telephone number, telephone, switch, lectern. 16. Book, pump, neck of the balloon, breeze, knot, heart. 17. Kitten, bowl, milk, ground, telephone, tofu. 18. pop singer, harp, throat, voice, seat, middle C string. 19. Drum, stick, bass drum, clock, metronome, finishing line. 20. pop singer, light box, rod, end, ball, rocket. 21. church bell, large rod, stand, lift, ringer, king. 22. Baby, shoelace, bob hair, glasses, ruler, small toga. 23. Sector, hand, eye, colleague, shaker, brain. 24. Arm, mask, oxygen cylinder, back, tube, flipper. 25. Apple, script, flamingo, gingerlily, Morocco, peel. 26. Queen, envelope, pipette, petri dish, applicator, envelope’s adhesive strip. 27. Car, trailer, hook, lock, circle, driver. 28. Earth, rocket, cup, peg, board, space. 29. Box, car port, right angle, parapet, steering wheel, card. 30. Aboriginal, duck, paint can, brush, coat of paint, duckling. 31. Concert, seat, ticket, row of seats, seat number, auditorium. 32. A, Vetusia3D™ splash screen, crossroads, change, published article, homework. 33. H1, Citadel splash screen, intersection, costed money, journal article, assignment 34. 100%